


新年第一客

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Dom connor, Human Connor, M/M, Sub Hank, Top Hank, sm
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: S康M汉的汉康。汉康。汉康！！双人类AU





	1. Chapter 1

这是他新年的第一个客人。

头发灰白，皱纹不多，身材称得上壮硕，有一点不太明显的啤酒肚。  
而那双眼睛。康纳打量着那双海蓝色的眼珠子，他看起来颓废，疲惫，甚至有点烦闷，唯独眼神却令人难以忘怀。  
——像凝固的滔天怒海，底下燃着熊熊烈焰。

在调教师透过半脸面具打量着他的客人的同时，汉克也在看着他。只不过不一样的是他的观察更随意，只简单判断出了对方的性别身形之后就开起了小差。

一个年轻人。他想。年轻的小伙子，干净，整洁，却在这种地方大放异彩。喔，他对调教师这个职业并没有什么偏见，只要他们不去往法律的擦边球或者灰色地带靠拢，沾上一些大大小小的案子。毕竟在这个年代这个国度里从来不缺形形色色的怪人，跟他们比起来这个即将跟他进行金钱交易的年轻人只是一个普通的小家伙。  
他只希望这次的体验足够……痛。

他想来忘掉一些东西，而非进行一场情色游戏，这就是他来这里的理由。希望这个小伙子像老板娘矜持的吹嘘中那么辣，而不是之前那些俱乐部里只挥了一会儿皮鞭就忙不迭地往他老二上坐的粉红男女。汉克在对面漫长的思考中往后靠在椅子上，抱着手臂想道。  
终于，在他不耐烦到想要开口质问他"你到底行不行"的时候，调教师开口了。

"根据这份表格，你选择的项目非常少，基本都是鞭笞、滴蜡等痛感强烈的。"他的嗓音是有点儿特殊的沙哑，带着点上扬的尾音，"鉴于你填表时的表现，我想提醒您一下，这是一张双面的表格。"

“我知道。我之前就看到过几次，在……一些其他的地方，”汉克耸了耸肩，“很抱歉这么说，但他们好像都在直接用你们的模板哈？”  
“总之，我对那些插屁股的项目不感兴趣，我不想被任何东西操我的屁眼。”他直白地摊手道。

“好的。”康纳微微点头，记下了这个要求，“还有一个地方需要确认……关于痛觉耐受程度，你每一项选的都是最高。”  
“是啊，怎么？”

“我知道你不会想听，但是我有必要强调一遍。”汉克看到调教师的手指摁在了桌子上，骨节分明，不算纤细，但是是一双线条十分好看的手。而他的声音听起来更严肃了。  
“BDSM是一项基于双方同意的基础上进行的快感获取行为，在其中有相当的危险性，其中严重及把控不适当者可致人伤残甚至死亡。所以为了顾客的生命健康安全着想，我们强烈建议您根据自身身心健康状况合理选择痛感接受范围。一旦签署此项协议，会所没有义务对服务过程中符合程序的任何意外伤害负责。”

“嗨，每个人都这么说。”汉克的语气依旧是那种带着点儿漫不经心的了然，“我当然知道。”  
“我们是认真且专业的会所，请您对自己负责。”  
康纳绷紧了下颌，这种在别的地方试过几次乐子之后就来追求刺激的人他不是没有见过，而他讨厌这种吊儿郎当的态度。不听话的M总是不太容易讨人喜欢，尤其是他生性追求秩序和掌控。

似乎是感到了康纳视线的变化，汉克抬起眼睛淡淡地扫了他一眼，咧开的嘴里发出一声低沉的哼笑。  
“我确认。亲爱的主人。”

那声磁性十足的低音仿佛直接是从他宽阔的胸腔里震动出来的，康纳不动声色地紧了紧手指，强迫自己忍住抿舔嘴唇的动作。

这是一头老狮子，需要被鞭笞、被惩罚、被驯服。  
很有挑战，但也很……刺激。  
他感到自己的血液开始缓缓加速。

“最后是安全词和手势。”他终于把这场不被配合的服务进行到了最后，“请您好好将它填写完成。‘Fuck’这个词语太过随意，综合与您的对话我认为它很容易对服务过程造成不必要的干扰，并导致不愉快的结果，请您三思。”

“哦？去他妈的安全词。”  
汉克几乎忍不住想要上扬的嘴角，这个年轻S冷冰冰的语气还真的挺像一回事，他开始觉得今天来到这里或许是个不错的主意。

“……什么？”  
“我说，去他妈的安全词。”汉克缓缓地说道，“既然你想换一个，这就是我的安全词，OK？”

康纳认真地凝视了汉克一会。

“好的。”他一字一句地说，然后起身，示意汉克跟上他的步伐。  
“那么我们开始。”  
康纳走到工具墙面前挑选他将会用到的玩具，淡淡地对汉克吩咐道：“把衣服脱了。”

“遵命。”汉克倒是没什么心理负担地随手扯开衬衫脱下衣服，一身结实的腱子肉暴露在暖色的灯光下，勾勒出鲜明的线条。他的肩膀宽阔而强壮，肌肉或许是因为年龄和生活习惯的原因有些松弛，却依旧很有存在感，透过卷曲的体毛可以窥到躯体上那些零星的伤疤和枪痕。

康纳回过身来，用最终选好的皮鞭轻轻敲打着手心。他并不是偏好中老年男性身体的那一类，但是无法否认汉克的身体……对他来说有吸引力。  
这不常见。  
他也说不上这是好是坏，但是现在，他所需要集中精力的只有一件事。

他轻舔嘴唇，皮鞭在空中抽打出渴血的尖啸。  
——给那个人带去刻骨铭心的痛苦和无上愉悦。

“所以你打算怎样？”  
汉克看着他，仿佛完全没把那个足有两三厘米粗的真皮长鞭放在眼里，抱着手臂耸了耸肩。  
“去那边的垫子。”康纳对着他偏了偏头，他顺着他的眼神，看到了房间中的一处软垫。天鹅绒质地，跟整个房间的地毯和墙纸一样是沉重的酱红色。

“然后跪下。”

他拿起一副特别的手铐——SM用具，十分贴心地在贴近皮肤的地方都嵌有柔软的皮毛，防止长时间的佩戴和拉扯导致伤口，把老男人粗健的手腕铐在身后就咔哒一声上了锁。房间里一时间很安静，只有两人平缓的呼吸。康纳往后退了几步，脚步在柔软的地毯中轻盈得像只豹猫。  
他耐心地等待，直到那人后背的肌肉在等待中下意识地微微放松——  
猛然地，一记甩鞭精确地抽打在那块健壮的背肌上，在静谧的空气中绽放成几乎刺耳的厉啸，也让跪着的人猛然抽搐一下弓背仰头，发出一声夹杂着粗口的痛呼。

辣。火辣灼烧的痛。  
纵然知道这并不礼貌，汉克仍然不由自主地在喘息中把刚刚那一鞭和之前他做过的所有尝试比较起来……这绝对是他有史以来挨过最重的一记鞭子，而后劲也他妈是最强的。他甚至能感觉到刺人的麻痒在仿佛被火焰舔舐过的皮肤上游走。  
“操。”他低声说道，不知道算是骂人还是赞叹。

赤裸的肌肉在调教师的眼前随着突然的攻击倏忽紧绷起来，一缕不算狰狞的痕迹缓缓浮现在刚刚击打的位置，精准完美地避开人类脆弱的脊柱，却又像蛇蝎在旁虎视。  
康纳边踱步边观察着他现在的奴隶，不易觉察地颔首，然后堪称优雅地挥舞手臂，重重抽下了第二记鞭挞，让身材高大的男人不住震动着低声哼骂。  
就这样，在令人胆寒的破空声和击打声中，泛着血粉色的鞭痕伴着男人时而低沉时而高昂的含糊低语一道一道地盛开在渐渐蒙上一层汗水的肌肉上，最后竟然组合成了一个规整得近乎优雅的扇形。

热身算是告一段落，康纳把鞭子微微收拢在手心，尔后用那些未被用作鞭笞主力、因此依旧冰冷的部分，慢条斯理地抚摸他的“成果”。其实在正常状况下是不应该一上来就用重鞭的，那会太痛，毫无绮意不说还容易受伤，但这个老家伙确实配得上他勾选的疼痛耐受等级，皮糙肉厚得十分耐打。  
他的手指停留在线条分明的颈侧肌肉之间轻轻施力，问道。  
“记得多少下吗？”

“呃，操……”汉克因为背上不住传来的鲜明疼痛倒抽了口凉气，只觉得大脑都被背肌牵连着抽疼。“你又没有让我数过。”  
他翻着白眼随便报了一个数字，“我猜是十？”

他不确定自己是否听到了一声近乎吐息的轻笑，然后布料摩擦的声音渐渐靠近，调教师穿着整齐西装的身影转到了他的面前，并且抬起了手臂——  
汉克下意识地绷紧了浑身的神经。

"啪！"  
"操！"  
火撩电刺般的疼痛果然如约而至，而这次的地点是胸乳。高端的皮质纹理被高速和适当的力道结结实实地抽打在人类脆弱的皮肤之上，留下一道独特的痕迹和透皮刻骨的鲜明疼痛。乳头那片惯常被忽视的软肉更是在剧痛中迅速地充血，在后续的绵延疼痛中刺激着已经燃起火星的欲望。

不能否认，这个年轻人真他妈的有一套。而他自己，也他妈是个贱老头。  
汉克咬牙切齿地喘着气，一个冰冷坚硬的东西碰了碰他已经开始挺立的老二，他都不用往下看都能笃定，那一定是那双打磨得锃亮的高档皮鞋。

暂时空闲下来的手臂执着鞭子堪称轻松地上下甩动着发出一声声脆响，康纳像是发现了一件意料之外的玩具般低下头，皮鞋尖从那个毛发茂密的根部往上滑了滑，毫不意外地发现那个尺寸可观的东西在恶意又冷漠的挑逗中跳动着逐渐膨胀。

汉克试图克制而缓慢地呼吸，但似乎不怎么成功。他死死地盯着调教师露在外面的下颌和脖颈，以及被西装包裹得严实的身躯，脑子像是被疼痛和欲火烧焦了，居然觉得这家伙的身材辣得可以，刚好是他年轻荒唐时候喜欢的类型——该死，他又来了！

就那么不紧不慢地玩弄着缓慢勃起的阴茎，康纳在一个漂亮的花式转手中把鞭子在左右手交换了过来，用顶端恶劣地戳着蜷曲胸毛中另一个尚未被爱抚的乳头，在男人呼吸加重的一瞬间就抬手抽了过去，成功地让汉克再次在酸爽的疼痛中低吼出来。同样的角度，同样的力道，同样的痕迹很快浮现在那个宽阔的胸膛上，形成一个对称的狭角X型。

"所以，现在是十下了。"  
康纳把皮鞋在汉克稍有赘肉的肚腩上蹭了一下，不太意外地发现那些看似松软的软肉下是由于紧张而绷紧的有力肌肉。

"靠，"汉克喘着气骂了一声，"我就知道我没猜对！"

康纳不置可否地收回脚，让汉克不知道是放松还是遗憾地叹了口气。  
“说实话，我还以为你会提醒我‘Language’呢，”汉克刻意模仿了一下康纳说话时候冷冰冰的语气，然后自己嗤笑了一下，”有点意外。“  
康纳从外套的口袋里抽出专用布料擦拭他昂贵的权柄，面具下的棕色眼睛快速地扫过男人似笑非笑的表情。“你倒是有点自觉，但……”  
“我还挺喜欢你说粗口。”  
他歪了歪头，声音听起来甚至有点甜蜜，像在面具后向自己眨眼一样——该死，汉克觉得自己简直蠢得无可救药。

“我说，打个赌怎么样？”胸前和后背的鞭痕还在彰显着鲜明的疼痛，他的脑海里却像失控的火车在轰隆作响。汉克觉得自己疯得不清，但是他就是想要。  
“赌你的手机号。”


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……
> 
> “我说，打个赌怎么样？”胸前和后背的鞭痕还在彰显着鲜明的疼痛，他的脑海里却像失控的火车在轰隆作响。汉克觉得自己疯得不清，但是他就是想要。  
> “赌你的手机号。”

对方一时间像是愣住般没有回答。  
汉克在话刚刚出口就差点咬到了自己的舌头，在暗骂自己如此不明智的同时不由得开始后悔起来：操，汉克安德森，你都说了些什么？！错误的时间、错误的地点、蹩脚的话语，你以为你是谁？还是那个意气风发男女通杀的汤姆苏吗？是个有眼睛的人都他妈不会答应你这见鬼的搭讪！

完全出乎他意料的是，眼前的调教师好像刚好是个瞎的。他居然说——  
“可以。”

汉克诧异地瞪着那个遮住了上半张脸的面具，像是想要从那个挖出来的夸张眼眶中刨出些什么一样，但在这里昏暗的光线下，他除了一片阴影什么都没看到。  
他的调教师凝视了他一会之后就走去了门口，又很快走了回来，俯下身体在暧昧的距离中给汉克擦去薄汗、带上项圈、在一个几乎是拥抱的姿势下把手铐拆分成两截，现在它们看起来就像一副十足哥特叛逆风格的独特手环。最后，他拉过一个刑架，把汉克的两只手分别吊悬在架子的两边，并且在一阵调试之后确认了能让汉克以那个半跪的姿态艰难地保持平衡的高度。

“三十鞭。”  
康纳在汉克的眼前整齐地摆放了一排工具，有各式各样的鞭子，拍板，还有蜡烛和口塞什么的一堆乱七八糟的小玩意儿。然后走到他面前，用原来的那条长鞭勾起了老男人长满胡茬的下巴。  
“如果你能坚持过三十鞭而没有释放，那么你会得到我的号码。”康纳看着那双颜色独特的湛蓝色眼珠轻声说道。

“那你可真是宽宏大量。”  
汉克多少有些意外和松懈地咧了咧嘴，紧紧盯着调教师露出来的稀少肌肤和上面细腻的肌理，天啊，他第一次觉得长在男人皮肤上那些会随着动作在衣服之间隐没的小雀斑或者痣能他妈如此性感。  
他知道自己的视线一定赤裸到极点，但管他的……三十鞭？他不否认这位小先生的鞭子抽下来确实够疼，可他才没有那么M。说实话，这位S做的比之前所有三六九流都好，也是唯一能让他觉得辣到想马上摁着他来上一炮的，可他并不是通常状况里那种有着受虐性癖的人，被鞭子抽射？不可能。

康纳因为汉克的话语而暗自挑眉，若有所思地笑了一下。  
“别急着道谢。”他开口之后才发现自己的声音有些沙哑，那双蓝色的眼睛正渴望地看着他，里面的欲望像是要把他烧穿，却被重重束缚制约而无能为力、并且很快会被他随心所欲地捉弄——这让他即使没有肉体上的索取也感到愉悦。

他突然低下身体，不轻不重地咬着汉克的耳廓，留下了一句话。  
“享受它。”

这是一个完全计划外的举动，但却莫名其妙地让他觉得——很兴奋。  
当然了，他的M也被这句危险的缠绵耳语烧得性致高涨，连热烫的巨物都硬了一圈，在他起身的时候暗示性十足地蹭着他的大腿。

汉克不置可否地看着康纳退开几步，然后扬起了那只线条优美的手臂。  
“啪—”短促清脆的击打声与之前的任何一次都不同。它带来的刺痛有别于先前直接强烈的灼痛，微小却强烈，像一根沾着毒的针头刺进皮肤，却让汉克在这样与先前相比甚至称得上轻柔的爱抚中握紧了拳头，从喉咙里猝不及防地漏出一声低沉的喟叹。  
“妈的……”大意了，他怎么能忘记这小子的本职！他可不是靠刑讯逼供吃饭，而是个SM调教师啊！汉克低骂着，却还没说完几个字就被再次袭来的鞭梢在敏感的下腹侧抽了个正着。  
“啊！操！”

“数出来。”康纳冷冷地命令道，并且再次出手，这次瞄准的则是更隐秘、快感更强烈的腿根。  
“狗屎！三！靠！着了你这个臭小子的道——”汉克骂骂咧咧地挣动着，把手铐和刑架扯得当啷作响，却再次被一鞭击中了乳尖，响亮地倒抽了一口凉气，并且可怕地发现这一系列轻飘飘的鞭子还真他妈有效。他的血液不断地往下流，欲望燃烧得愈发炙热，明明没有得到任何抚慰和（通常意义上的）刺激，他的阴茎却充血膨胀得跟见到了在屏幕里跟人搞得热火朝天的AV女优似的。  
康纳置若罔闻，手里的鞭子却无比精准地带着破空声点在他的另一边乳头上，抽得那块软肉迅速泛红，带起过电一般的酥麻快感。

“嘶，四……妈的！你要打倒是爽快点啊！像个男人一样！”汉克忍不住咆哮了，他的拳头泄愤似地对着康纳挥舞了好几下，上面甚至暴起了青筋。然而，对于已经被专业刑具禁锢住的他而言，一切不可言说的欲求、或轻或重的疼痛都完全掌握在另一个人的手里，而那个人正如同抓住蝴蝶的幼童般满怀恶意地运用他美丽且昂贵的鞭子玩弄着这个肉体。  
“唰——啪！”这是鞭尾抽过乳尖后鞭身拍击在躯干的声音，接着是一个压抑着闷哼的磁性嗓音：“五……”

那条该死的鞭尾如同恶魔的触角般在他身上几个大略的敏感部位抽了个遍，终于在汉克报到“十”的时候停了下来。而这时候汉克的老二已经硬得跟一根烧红的铁棍似的灼热难忍了。

“感觉怎么样？”康纳抚摸着他的脸颊问道，修长的手指从已经浸透汗水的鬓角滑到草草修剪的胡茬。  
“该死的……”汉克在这个宝贵的喘息机会中恶狠狠地盯着康纳，那眼神像是下一秒就要冲过来把他生吞活剥一样，甚至爬上了几缕血丝。“你这个狡猾的小混蛋！”  
“真的吗？”康纳的唇角愉快地微微扬起，看得汉克怔楞了好一阵子。他说：  
“我还有更狡猾的，你要不要试试看？”

当然，他并没有给汉克拒绝的权利，直接就带着几分恶作剧一般好以整暇的意味，在那双几乎在震惊中瞪出来的蓝眼珠子的注视下开始——  
脱衣服。

是的，就是脱衣服。  
康纳非常享受在这种充满欲望的凶残眼神中慢条斯理地宽衣解带的过程。

戴着黑色羊羔皮手套的手指充满暗示意味地抚摸了一圈西装外套的纽扣才将其解开，胸膛轻轻挺起，好让衣料顺着手臂顺利地滑落在地面。同样的手法脱掉马甲、扯开领带，让那些笔挺的面料都坠落堆叠在猩红的地毯上——然后，他灵巧的双手就可以从扣得最高的第一粒扣子开始解衬衫了。

“What the...”汉克的手指甲几乎陷进了掌心的皮肤里，本就粗重的呼吸愈发急促，被眼前香艳的行为牵引着坠向无边地狱。  
调教师露出了被衬衣勾勒得优雅的身材和里面隐约凹凸的东西。那似乎是……一圈圈束缚在肌肤之上的皮带？  
白得扎眼的笔挺衬衫被极具技巧的手法缓慢且色情地褪去，色泽漆黑的糅皮和暗色的金属紧密咬合，如同伊甸之蛇一般攀附在线条优美流畅的肉体上，把人类躯干的绮丽彰显得淋漓尽致。浅色的精致乳头不知何时已经静静挺立，暧昧的顶灯把年轻人肌肉的每一根线条都勾勒得宛如油画塑像，甚至有些过于美丽以至于令人生不起亵渎的念头。  
不过汉克是谁？毕竟是年轻时叛逆不羁玩过金属搞过哥特的混账灵魂，因此他面对这份看得到吃不得的美色只能毫无悬念地被刺激得鸡儿梆硬，在呻吟中咒骂着这该死的调教师。

康纳走近了这位被金属架子牢牢牵制的猛兽，用鞭柄撩拨着他被汗水浸透的灰白鬓角。  
他的西裤有意无意地在汉克的眼前晃悠，令人惊艳的腰部线条和隐入裤腰的人鱼线更是让汉克扫过他腹部和人鱼线的眼神灼热得像是要烧穿他似的。于是康纳非常“善解人意”地问他：  
“你是想帮我，还是想让我自己来？”

汉克懒得跟这个恶劣的家伙说话，狠狠地一口啃上了康纳——的皮带，像野兽撕咬猎物的血肉一般把那条做工精良的皮革咬了出来，康纳抚摸一般摸了他的头发一把（这让他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了），干脆利落地解开了皮带。但正当他准备弄开那个咬合式纽扣的时候，康纳动了。  
不是大幅度的动作，只是一个摆手，汉克只是瞥到和感受到了他的动作，却猛地寒毛乍起。  
——“啪！”  
刚刚被解下的皮带在主人的手中搅动空气，带着刺耳的破空声在倏忽间猛然贯在了疼痛稍减的后背。  
汉克结结实实地骂了一声“操”，泄愤似地咬开了合金扣子，却又被抽了一次。  
“数出来。”康纳友情提醒。

“十一……十二！干！”  
“啪！”  
“操！十三！”

在几次失败的尝试之后，汉克终于得以狠狠咬住了那条拉链。他泄愤似地猛地往下一拉，在又一次的鞭打中闷哼了出来。  
“十九！”

“操他的……”汉克咬牙切齿地把康纳的裤子咬了下来。  
当然了，他也没有放过这个大好的“揩油机会”，毕竟在痛苦之中“无意间”蹭过细嫩的大腿根部也是情有可原的，不是吗？他甚至觉得自己赚了：连那个实行了一半就被皮带打断的啃咬也得到了绝佳的回报。那些隐秘处悄然炸起的细小绒毛和绷紧的肌肉可结结实实地印在他眼里呢，而小调教师那声压抑的细小抽气声——操他的耶稣基督，那简直性感到爆炸！

康纳踩在裤脚上把整条裤子褪了下来，于是那双修长笔直的腿和扣着吊袜带的黑色中袜也暴露在灯光下了。  
汉克下意识地咽了咽口水：即是是在刚刚的行为中就有所绮想，眼见为实的香艳景象无疑还是极为刺激的。他的临时“主人”身材修长，骨肉均停；用力时才会有所显现的肌肉线条让体重在同龄人之中明显偏瘦的他也只是显得纤细而非瘦弱。黑色的皮带在装饰性地束缚住他上半身的同时也扣在他的大腿上，衬托强调着那个包裹在柔软皮革中的欲望象征，而从未脱下的手套和手中的皮带和鞭子更是让他的性感带上了禁忌的刺激。

“你看起来很喜欢这个。”调教师用皮带拍打着自己的手心，在汉克面前轻轻踮脚转了半圈，“是吧？”  
——操，那甚至似乎是一条丁字裤！汉克险些因为脑中纷至沓来的想象欲火焚身。他悲哀地预感自己接下来一个月的性幻想对象大概就是眼前这个可恶的小家伙，这真他妈是他见过的最辣的S——他拼命地试图深呼吸，最后还是没忍住爆了个粗：“该死，你辣到爆炸。”  
他看到康纳的嘴唇马上弯了起来，露出一个简直称得上可爱的笑容。上帝啊。可爱！一个SM调教师！可爱？！汉克真的觉得自己疯得不轻。  
“谢谢。”康纳带着这抹笑意走到他面前，在他的屁股上抽了最后一记皮带，然后就毫无留恋地把它扔到了地上，恢复了拿着鞭子的手势。

“啪！”这次是横过胸膛的一次抽打，力度不可谓不重，之前被鞭子照顾过的地方更是又热又疼。可汉克看着面前火辣得要死的调教师，硬是咬着牙挨过了这一次。  
“二十……二十一。”只剩九下了，他暗想。他的斤两你差不多已经试过了，胜利就在眼前，你可以的，汉克安德森！

他的奴隶似乎有点太过兴奋和自信了。康纳看着那双滚烫的蓝色眼珠沉吟了一下，然后便退开几步，在微微的颔首中扬起了手里的鞭子。


	3. Chapter 3

“啪！”  
不同于刚刚的抽打，这次康纳反而放轻了手脚。  
鞭子的末梢短促轻快地在皮肤上一触即分，却让半跪着的中年男人绷紧了浑身的肌肉发出一声难以置信的吼叫，哪怕鞭子已经离开，肌肉依然忍不住地为那尖锐的痛楚和快感轻微颤抖。  
——当然了，任哪个男性被人在蛋蛋上抽了一鞭子都会痛到发抖的。可康纳却像带着魔法的催情剂，居然硬生生能把这份痛苦催化出抽打在骨髓上的快感。汉克只觉得喉咙里都像岩浆在咕嘟咕嘟地冒着超高温的气泡，面前调教师优美的肌肉和色情的装束让他那些从生殖器燃起的邪火永无止境地炙烤着五脏六腑。

“啪！”  
又是一次同样的折磨。如果汉克能有多余的意识估计会腹诽这个调教师大概是一个处女座，连鞭子的落点都要两边对称，可惜他不能。他此时只能像个野兽一样嚎叫着弓起身体，徒劳地瞪着眼前的年轻人孜孜不倦地致力于摧毁他的意志。

而后鞭子继续落下。

任何其他的概念似乎在此刻都失去了意义，他眼前一阵黑一阵白，只有周身的烧灼感能提醒他身体依然存在。年轻男性性感火辣的肉体在灯光下流动，黑色的皮革、赤红的鞭打、零落的雀斑和小痣、隐隐在皮肤上凝结的汗水……他生平第一次怀疑自己在服用非法药品，因为这太过可怕了。明明每一次疼痛都痛彻心扉，他居然却仍旧被燃起可怕的快感。心上蔓延的业火跟皮肤和肌肉上火烧火燎的疼痛共同折磨着他的灵魂，仿佛要将其焚烧殆尽才能善罢甘休。

不知道是痛楚还是欲望太过强烈以至于模糊了他的意识，总之等汉克意识到对方已经停手的时候应该已经过去有一阵子了（或者只是几秒钟）。像是灵魂突然从出窍的状态被抓回躯体，他在剧烈的喘息中大梦初醒一般瞪着调教师。

“还能数清楚吗？”  
康纳歪着头看他，汉克感觉那双面具后的眼睛正在看着自己。看着这个身材走样的赤裸男人，年老疲惫而且丑态毕露……他突然觉得如此难堪，无数的负面情绪如同烂泥翻涌起来把他淹没得密不透风，像无数个细小的声音在窃窃地嘲笑他。嘲笑着他的可笑、肮脏和不堪。他最终还是成为了曾经自己看不起的人，企图靠情色游戏填补内心的空虚，却什么也得不到，什么也抓不住。

“噢，操。”他摇了摇头，本来以为一切都结束了，可低下头却可气又可笑地发现胯下的肉柱仍然下流地挺立着，前液在青筋毕露的东西上流得乱七八糟。妈的，烂货。他忍不住又骂了一句。“操他的。”  
“你……”康纳皱了皱眉，上前一步观察着汉克的状态。这只是一次常规的欲擒故纵，在顶点前戛然而止的快感调教，可是眼前的男人却像突然被枪口击中的狮子一样颓然，这让他有感到有些不妥。  
“我需要提醒你，没有数出来的话，是不作数的。”康纳沉声说，“这意味着你需要再挨十下。你可以继续吗？如果不，你可以用安全词和手势。”

“你为什么在这个时候停下。”果然，这个难搞的老客人低声说道。  
“明明你可以直接结束这一切。”

康纳楞了一下，但汉克的情绪显然渐渐激动了起来。  
“同情我？哈？”他握紧了拳头，可气又可笑地怒道：“不想让我输的太难看？还是说只是你一贯捉弄人的伎俩罢了——妈的——再挨多少鞭不是一样？这他妈完全没有意义！”

”冷静。“汉克的下巴突然被鞭子抬了起来。  
他年轻的调教师低下头说，”有没有意义不是你说了算。这是我的规则，你要做的只是遵守。“  
“而且我一向赏罚分明，不喜欢玩弄奴隶。”

“哈？反正你总能用鞭子把我操翻天。”汉克自暴自弃地发出一声响亮的嗤笑并且翻了个白眼。  
“听着。”  
热烫到近乎刺痛的性器官猛地被一脚踩上，汉克不由自主地颤抖着闷哼了一声，下巴却被黑色的手套固定在原处，只能皱着眉头倒抽一口冷气，感受着调教师略显冰凉的脚底和黑色棉袜带着惩戒意味碾压阴茎的微痛，却偏偏总有隐秘的快意从那些隐晦的摩擦中从尾椎窜入骨髓。  
“我并不是在征求你的同意，这是命令。”康纳凑近他说。他在这个距离下，借着头顶的灯光他隐约能瞥到面具眼部开孔里透出的眸色，那是一种在暖色灯光下宛如琥珀的颜色，像吧台灯光下色泽温润的威士忌，与此时他扮演的冷酷角色似乎截然相反，却同样蕴藏着烧灼肺腑的辣意。

康纳的脚底富有技巧地用力，无情地踩着汉克的阴茎不断施力，让要命的疼痛从性器直冲大脑。他肌肉紧绷、喉咙发紧，这次的疼痛十倍于快感，而那张看起来淡色柔软的嘴唇也愈发靠近被汗湿的鬓角。汉克吃痛地低吼着弓起背，那双狼一样的深蓝色眼珠再一次恨恨地锁定在调教师的面具上。

“Got it？”  
康纳问道。而汉克瞪了他好一会，直到感觉阴茎被踩得痛到爆炸了才从牙缝里挤出一句艰难的回应。

“……Fucking yes.”

…

放在以前，要是有个人跟他说：汉克安德森，你会被鞭子在老二附近抽得爽上天。他绝对会认为那是个疯子并且把那位仁兄揍得他妈都不认识。可现在，他不得不承认他还真的就是这样的贱骨头。

“二十四，操！哈……”  
汉克摇着头嘶哑地数着。手铐和刑架被他扯得叮当作响、不住颤抖，可愣是岿然不动，扯开着他的四肢，暴露出每个男人最坚硬也最脆弱的一点任人鞭笞。  
康纳站在他的身前挥舞皮鞭，清脆的抽打声每一次划破空气都会最终静止在某处隐秘却敏感的皮肤，有时候是大腿内侧，有时候是睾丸四周，有时候甚至直接快速地抽在硬得发痛的肉茎上，不断引出男人疼痛中又夹杂苏爽的呻吟。

“二十五！”汉克咬着牙扛过这次在顶端蜻蜓点水般抽过的鞭子。他还没来得及暗自庆幸自己似乎开始适应这种方式和节奏，却在下一秒猛然不可思议地睁大了眼睛。  
操他的——这个火辣的小混蛋居然走上前又一次踩住了他的阴茎。

“操！”  
毫不留情地，长鞭突然重重地斜劈在男人粗糙的脊背上一次沉重的鞭挞的脊背，扯出一声带着脏话的痛呼。顿时把热度稍减的痛感再度引燃，如同一道霹雳穿透了结实的皮肉，而康纳则踩在那个滚烫的肉柱顶端把它压在汉克的腹部。如果是一般人，这样单脚站立怕是很难保持平衡，更不用说还要进行调教了，可康纳站得姿态优雅不说，还能一边在脚上着，一脚上用着力边响亮地又“啪”地在那个汗水淋漓的背肌上烙下对称的一鞭。  
“二十六！”  
“啪——”  
锐利的疼痛再次烙印在男人鞭痕累累的背部，与那道新鲜的痕迹以脊梁为中心完美地对称着，炽热的色彩在汗津津的虬结背肌上鲜红得像是要滴出鲜血，与那双尖锐的蓝色眼睛是非常相衬的对比色。  
“二十七！呼……”  
像是被魔鬼吸引一般，汉克低下头去看自己被踩住的命根。年轻人脚上柔软的棉质布料被前液沾湿了，亮晶晶地勾勒出圆润的脚趾，青筋暴起的狰狞欲兽正被那脚趾抵在绷紧的下腹上碾磨，他自己阴部蜷曲的灰白的毛发搔弄着滚烫的肉柱虽说，不甚明显的瘙痒感却像在心上爬行的蚂蚁，难受得很。青年瘦削的脚部线条分明、肌肉结实，时不时轻微调整的姿态同时彰显着力与美，而此刻特殊的位置格外突出着此刻的香艳和紧张。

“好看吗？”康纳问着，让鞭子在汉克的背脊上如蛇一般蜿蜒扭动。好吧，对汉克来说背上那点瘙痒算不上什么，但是那只脚可太有问题了！调教师沙哑的嗓音听起来很轻柔，似乎表明他现在心情很好。似乎在为此做着佐证一般，他灵活的脚趾甚至滑到了阴茎顶端打着转安慰他的蘑菇头，力道简直轻柔得像是按摩或者……挑逗。  
该死，汉克急促地喘着气，喉结上下滚动着咽下口水，简直快被这套动作爽得呻吟出来。他他妈的这算是足交吗？汉克脑子里几乎是一团浆糊，只有愈演愈烈的下流欲望在里面横冲直撞然后被这天杀的脚趾从铃口化作前液流出来，然后把那只柔软的袜子搞得一团乱遭。

“你没有回答我。”  
康纳带着警告意味地堵住了那个流出晶莹体液的小洞，“唰”地一声就给了汉克一次鞭笞。  
“啊……噢！妈的！”汉克几乎是噎出了这句闷哼，他咬紧牙关承受着康纳在他顶端那足以榨干任何男人的脚趾，全身的肌肉绷紧得像要抽筋，“操他妈这也太刺激了……”

正在使尽浑身解数，企图靠深呼吸平复心情时，他猛然想到自己忘了什么：“二十几来着……八！二十八！”  
“啊，我靠——”他终于算是机灵地把数字说出口免得再挨一鞭子，却冷不防被阴茎上的恶魔打了个猝不及防。  
康纳的脚趾在他的顶端边缘飘忽地转了个遍，尔后竟然极其色情地揉弄起那个敏感的顶端，连缝隙和铃口都不放过地厮磨蹭动。  
完了，他彻底算是完了。汉克绝望地想道。他这辈子五十多年都没有对足交产生过兴趣，天知道这个该死的调教师还有这一手能玩！对这个该死的小家伙他是真的没辙了。脊背绵延的刺痛宛若针刺火燎，阴茎上的独特体验却香艳得令人心跳加速。汉克喘得像一头渴水的驴，死死盯着调教师面具下露出的半个侧脸和全身完美的身材和肌肉，在脑子里把他翻来覆去地操了八百二十遍，激烈地意淫着把他按在这里干到翻白眼的画面，然后眼睁睁地看着康纳手上一鞭抽了过来，迅猛地蹭过乳首。

于是排山倒海的快感就尖叫着冲垮了他的大脑。

浓稠的白色液体猛然喷溅释放，溅得康纳黑色的袜子上滴答一片，甚至有好几滴射到了他的大腿上，甚至粘在了抬起的那只大腿的内侧——操他的耶稣基督啊，光是看着那滩精水在康纳皮肤上要滴不滴的样子，汉克都他妈都心跳加速得要爆炸了！  
“操……”汉克重重吐了口气。不知怎地，明明是输了赌注，他现在居然没有想象中的挫败和失望，反而像是放下什么重担一样感到些许轻松。  
——轻松？！开什么玩笑！他迅速甩了甩头，把这个可怕的想法丢出自己的脑子。见鬼，他又不是那种热爱痛苦的受虐狂！这充其量是高潮之后的生理调节机制。他警告自己，冷静，汉克，冷静。

“我输了。”汉克不得不承认这个调教师确实技术高超。高潮之后的疲惫袭上脑门，他随意地向康纳晃了晃被吊在刑架上的手铐。  
“愿赌服输，你要什么？”


	4. Chapter 4

“啪！”  
不同于刚刚的抽打，这次康纳反而放轻了手脚。  
鞭子的末梢短促轻快地在皮肤上一触即分，却让半跪着的中年男人绷紧了浑身的肌肉发出一声难以置信的吼叫，哪怕鞭子已经离开，肌肉依然忍不住地为那尖锐的痛楚和快感轻微颤抖。  
——当然了，任哪个男性被人在蛋蛋上抽了一鞭子都会痛到发抖的。可康纳却像带着魔法的催情剂，居然硬生生能把这份痛苦催化出抽打在骨髓上的快感。汉克只觉得喉咙里都像岩浆在咕嘟咕嘟地冒着超高温的气泡，面前调教师优美的肌肉和色情的装束让他那些从生殖器燃起的邪火永无止境地炙烤着五脏六腑。

“啪！”  
又是一次同样的折磨。如果汉克能有多余的意识估计会腹诽这个调教师大概是一个处女座，连鞭子的落点都要两边对称，可惜他不能。他此时只能像个野兽一样嚎叫着弓起身体，徒劳地瞪着眼前的年轻人孜孜不倦地致力于摧毁他的意志。

而后鞭子继续落下。

任何其他的概念似乎在此刻都失去了意义，他眼前一阵黑一阵白，只有周身的烧灼感能提醒他身体依然存在。年轻男性性感火辣的肉体在灯光下流动，黑色的皮革、赤红的鞭打、零落的雀斑和小痣、隐隐在皮肤上凝结的汗水……他生平第一次怀疑自己在服用非法药品，因为这太过可怕了。明明每一次疼痛都痛彻心扉，他居然却仍旧被燃起可怕的快感。心上蔓延的业火跟皮肤和肌肉上火烧火燎的疼痛共同折磨着他的灵魂，仿佛要将其焚烧殆尽才能善罢甘休。

不知道是痛楚还是欲望太过强烈以至于模糊了他的意识，总之等汉克意识到对方已经停手的时候应该已经过去有一阵子了（或者只是几秒钟）。像是灵魂突然从出窍的状态被抓回躯体，他在剧烈的喘息中大梦初醒一般瞪着调教师。

“还能数清楚吗？”  
康纳歪着头看他，汉克感觉那双面具后的眼睛正在看着自己。看着这个身材走样的赤裸男人，年老疲惫而且丑态毕露……他突然觉得如此难堪，无数的负面情绪如同烂泥翻涌起来把他淹没得密不透风，像无数个细小的声音在窃窃地嘲笑他。嘲笑着他的可笑、肮脏和不堪。他最终还是成为了曾经自己看不起的人，企图靠情色游戏填补内心的空虚，却什么也得不到，什么也抓不住。

“噢，操。”他摇了摇头，本来以为一切都结束了，可低下头却可气又可笑地发现胯下的肉柱仍然下流地挺立着，前液在青筋毕露的东西上流得乱七八糟。妈的，烂货。他忍不住又骂了一句。“操他的。”  
“你……”康纳皱了皱眉，上前一步观察着汉克的状态。这只是一次常规的欲擒故纵，在顶点前戛然而止的快感调教，可是眼前的男人却像突然被枪口击中的狮子一样颓然，这让他有感到有些不妥。  
“我需要提醒你，没有数出来的话，是不作数的。”康纳沉声说，“这意味着你需要再挨十下。你可以继续吗？如果不，你可以用安全词和手势。”

“你为什么在这个时候停下。”果然，这个难搞的老客人低声说道。  
“明明你可以直接结束这一切。”

康纳楞了一下，但汉克的情绪显然渐渐激动了起来。  
“同情我？哈？”他握紧了拳头，可气又可笑地怒道：“不想让我输的太难看？还是说只是你一贯捉弄人的伎俩罢了——妈的——再挨多少鞭不是一样？这他妈完全没有意义！”

”冷静。“汉克的下巴突然被鞭子抬了起来。  
他年轻的调教师低下头说，”有没有意义不是你说了算。这是我的规则，你要做的只是遵守。“  
“而且我一向赏罚分明，不喜欢玩弄奴隶。”

“哈？反正你总能用鞭子把我操翻天。”汉克自暴自弃地发出一声响亮的嗤笑并且翻了个白眼。  
“听着。”  
热烫到近乎刺痛的性器官猛地被一脚踩上，汉克不由自主地颤抖着闷哼了一声，下巴却被黑色的手套固定在原处，只能皱着眉头倒抽一口冷气，感受着调教师略显冰凉的脚底和黑色棉袜带着惩戒意味碾压阴茎的微痛，却偏偏总有隐秘的快意从那些隐晦的摩擦中从尾椎窜入骨髓。  
“我并不是在征求你的同意，这是命令。”康纳凑近他说。他在这个距离下，借着头顶的灯光他隐约能瞥到面具眼部开孔里透出的眸色，那是一种在暖色灯光下宛如琥珀的颜色，像吧台灯光下色泽温润的威士忌，与此时他扮演的冷酷角色似乎截然相反，却同样蕴藏着烧灼肺腑的辣意。

康纳的脚底富有技巧地用力，无情地踩着汉克的阴茎不断施力，让要命的疼痛从性器直冲大脑。他肌肉紧绷、喉咙发紧，这次的疼痛十倍于快感，而那张看起来淡色柔软的嘴唇也愈发靠近被汗湿的鬓角。汉克吃痛地低吼着弓起背，那双狼一样的深蓝色眼珠再一次恨恨地锁定在调教师的面具上。

“Got it？”  
康纳问道。而汉克瞪了他好一会，直到感觉阴茎被踩得痛到爆炸了才从牙缝里挤出一句艰难的回应。

“……Fucking yes.”

…

放在以前，要是有个人跟他说：汉克安德森，你会被鞭子在老二附近抽得爽上天。他绝对会认为那是个疯子并且把那位仁兄揍得他妈都不认识。可现在，他不得不承认他还真的就是这样的贱骨头。

“二十四，操！哈……”  
汉克摇着头嘶哑地数着。手铐和刑架被他扯得叮当作响、不住颤抖，可愣是岿然不动，扯开着他的四肢，暴露出每个男人最坚硬也最脆弱的一点任人鞭笞。  
康纳站在他的身前挥舞皮鞭，清脆的抽打声每一次划破空气都会最终静止在某处隐秘却敏感的皮肤，有时候是大腿内侧，有时候是睾丸四周，有时候甚至直接快速地抽在硬得发痛的肉茎上，不断引出男人疼痛中又夹杂苏爽的呻吟。

“二十五！”汉克咬着牙扛过这次在顶端蜻蜓点水般抽过的鞭子。他还没来得及暗自庆幸自己似乎开始适应这种方式和节奏，却在下一秒猛然不可思议地睁大了眼睛。  
操他的——这个火辣的小混蛋居然走上前又一次踩住了他的阴茎。

“操！”  
毫不留情地，长鞭突然重重地斜劈在男人粗糙的脊背上一次沉重的鞭挞的脊背，扯出一声带着脏话的痛呼。顿时把热度稍减的痛感再度引燃，如同一道霹雳穿透了结实的皮肉，而康纳则踩在那个滚烫的肉柱顶端把它压在汉克的腹部。如果是一般人，这样单脚站立怕是很难保持平衡，更不用说还要进行调教了，可康纳站得姿态优雅不说，还能一边在脚上着，一脚上用着力边响亮地又“啪”地在那个汗水淋漓的背肌上烙下对称的一鞭。  
“二十六！”  
“啪——”  
锐利的疼痛再次烙印在男人鞭痕累累的背部，与那道新鲜的痕迹以脊梁为中心完美地对称着，炽热的色彩在汗津津的虬结背肌上鲜红得像是要滴出鲜血，与那双尖锐的蓝色眼睛是非常相衬的对比色。  
“二十七！呼……”  
像是被魔鬼吸引一般，汉克低下头去看自己被踩住的命根。年轻人脚上柔软的棉质布料被前液沾湿了，亮晶晶地勾勒出圆润的脚趾，青筋暴起的狰狞欲兽正被那脚趾抵在绷紧的下腹上碾磨，他自己阴部蜷曲的灰白的毛发搔弄着滚烫的肉柱虽说，不甚明显的瘙痒感却像在心上爬行的蚂蚁，难受得很。青年瘦削的脚部线条分明、肌肉结实，时不时轻微调整的姿态同时彰显着力与美，而此刻特殊的位置格外突出着此刻的香艳和紧张。

“好看吗？”康纳问着，让鞭子在汉克的背脊上如蛇一般蜿蜒扭动。好吧，对汉克来说背上那点瘙痒算不上什么，但是那只脚可太有问题了！调教师沙哑的嗓音听起来很轻柔，似乎表明他现在心情很好。似乎在为此做着佐证一般，他灵活的脚趾甚至滑到了阴茎顶端打着转安慰他的蘑菇头，力道简直轻柔得像是按摩或者……挑逗。  
该死，汉克急促地喘着气，喉结上下滚动着咽下口水，简直快被这套动作爽得呻吟出来。他他妈的这算是足交吗？汉克脑子里几乎是一团浆糊，只有愈演愈烈的下流欲望在里面横冲直撞然后被这天杀的脚趾从铃口化作前液流出来，然后把那只柔软的袜子搞得一团乱遭。

“你没有回答我。”  
康纳带着警告意味地堵住了那个流出晶莹体液的小洞，“唰”地一声就给了汉克一次鞭笞。  
“啊……噢！妈的！”汉克几乎是噎出了这句闷哼，他咬紧牙关承受着康纳在他顶端那足以榨干任何男人的脚趾，全身的肌肉绷紧得像要抽筋，“操他妈这也太刺激了……”

正在使尽浑身解数，企图靠深呼吸平复心情时，他猛然想到自己忘了什么：“二十几来着……八！二十八！”  
“啊，我靠——”他终于算是机灵地把数字说出口免得再挨一鞭子，却冷不防被阴茎上的恶魔打了个猝不及防。  
康纳的脚趾在他的顶端边缘飘忽地转了个遍，尔后竟然极其色情地揉弄起那个敏感的顶端，连缝隙和铃口都不放过地厮磨蹭动。  
完了，他彻底算是完了。汉克绝望地想道。他这辈子五十多年都没有对足交产生过兴趣，天知道这个该死的调教师还有这一手能玩！对这个该死的小家伙他是真的没辙了。脊背绵延的刺痛宛若针刺火燎，阴茎上的独特体验却香艳得令人心跳加速。汉克喘得像一头渴水的驴，死死盯着调教师面具下露出的半个侧脸和全身完美的身材和肌肉，在脑子里把他翻来覆去地操了八百二十遍，激烈地意淫着把他按在这里干到翻白眼的画面，然后眼睁睁地看着康纳手上则是一记鞭抽了过来，迅猛地蹭过乳首。

于是排山倒海的快感就尖叫着冲垮了他的大脑。

浓稠的白色液体猛然喷溅释放，溅得康纳黑色的袜子上滴答一片，甚至有好几滴射到了他的大腿上，甚至粘在了抬起的那只大腿的内侧——操他的耶稣基督啊，光是看着那滩精水在康纳皮肤上要滴不滴的样子，汉克都他妈都心跳加速得要爆炸了！  
“操……”汉克重重吐了口气。不知怎地，明明是输了赌注，他现在居然没有想象中的挫败和失望，反而像是放下什么重担一样感到些许轻松。  
——轻松？！开什么玩笑！他迅速甩了甩头，把这个可怕的想法丢出自己的脑子。见鬼，他又不是那种热爱痛苦的受虐狂！这充其量是高潮之后的生理调节机制。他警告自己，冷静，汉克，冷静。

“我输了。”汉克不得不承认这个调教师确实技术高超。高潮之后的疲惫袭上脑门，他随意地向康纳晃了晃被吊在刑架上的手铐。  
“愿赌服输，你要什么？”


End file.
